


Tired

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: Point of No Return Timeline (Emotional Solangelo) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, not really sure how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Will is refusing to sleep and Nico can't work out why.





	Tired

“Will you are tired. Go to bed.”

“I’m fine."

"So you one hundred per cent meant to put washing up liquid in that bottle labelled nectar?"

Will blinked and then sighed.

"Okay maybe I'm a little tired. But they are practically the same colour: anyone could have made that mistake."

"You are literally the most stubborn person I've ever met."

Will tried to stifle a yawn and failed.

"All this will still be here in the morning," Nico pointed out, trying to sound reasonable.

"That's what worries me."

Nico rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted, and he was a night person. He didn't know how his boyfriend, who usually crashed out at about 9pm, was coping.

Nico could usually make Will see sense, even at his most obstinate, but this sudden obsession with ensuring the Infirmary was in perfect working order had come completely out of nowhere and Nico didn't understand it at all.

He yawned and closed his eyes. He'd just rest for a moment, then he could try and get to the bottom of Will’s tidying meltdown.

He woke to a splintering crash that had him on his feet and reaching for his sword before he could think.

"Will?"

" It's fine. I'm fine."

Nico followed the sound of his voice and found Will clutching a very bloody hand.

"Gods Will!" he said, rushing over, careful to avoid the broken glass littering the floor.

"It'll heal," Will said, unconvincingly.

"Sit down," Nico ordered and to his surprise Will did. He looked shocked and kind of blank, and that was more worrying that the fact his hand looked like it was auditioning for a part in a gore movie.

"What do I do?" Nico asked.

Will didn't respond for a moment and Nico felt the panic sharpen.

"Shall I get Kayla?"

"No! No, its fine. Don't wake her. I just need nectar."

Nico wasn’t completely convinced but he did as he was told. Will was the healer.  

“If it tastes like lemon you might have got one of those bottles you filled with washing up liquid,” he commented. Will sat still while Nico cleaned his hand up and wrapped it up in a clean bandage.

“How’d I do?” he asked, when he noticed Will examining his work.

“Not bad,” Will said with a tired smile. “You must have had a great teacher.”

“Are you going to admit you need sleep now Solace?”

“Alright, alright. Just let me –“

“No!” Nico snapped in disbelief. “Have you learnt nothing? Seriously what is going on with you?”

Will’s gaze dropped instantly and he suddenly looked very vulnerable.

“Will?” Nico asked, sitting down next to him. Will leaned against him.

“I keep having nightmares,” he admitted.

“You should have said,” Nico said softly, “I could have told you deriving yourself of sleep never works.”

Will gave a very wan smile.

“Did anything work?” he asked.

“You did. Go to sleep Will. I’m going to be right here.”


End file.
